


Closed Doors

by dandelionwhiskey



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Dirty Talk, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionwhiskey/pseuds/dandelionwhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's looking forward to their usual hookup, but Jensen has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheerleadersammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerleadersammy/gifts).



_His lips_ , Jared thought idly, _should be fucking illegal._

It was easy for him to think when Jensen’s mouth was dragging along the skin of his stomach, tongue briefly flicking against his belly button, fingers slipping the button of his jeans in and out of its slot.

“Tease,” Jared breathed out, cupping Jensen’s cheek. Jensen’s eyes briefly met his as he turned to suck Jared’s thumb into his mouth, running his tongue along the pad. “You’ve gotta be fuckin’ kidding me.”

Jensen chuckled lightly to himself, letting Jared’s thumb pop out of his mouth and drag wetly along his jaw. “You ready?” He asked, voice low and rough. Jared could hardly suppress his groan. Jensen shook his head gently.

It wasn’t the first time they’d hooked up in a closet at work, and Jared was damn sure it wouldn’t be the last, but the constant reminders to stay quiet wore on him. He was dying to get Jensen alone, really alone, so he could hear all the noises and words that Jensen would make. 

_But this'll do_ , he thought as Jensen rubbed his cheek against Jared's hardening cock.

Jensen finally opened up Jared’s jeans, palming his ass while he slid them down along with Jared’s boxer briefs. Jared’s hands curled into fists as Jensen cupped his erection, stroking it a few times while licking his lips. He always did that; stared, looked at Jared’s cock hungrily while he licked his lips, wanting. It hit Jared in his gut every time.

“Just gonna stare?” He teased, to which Jensen replied by rubbing his thumb against the wet tip of Jared’s dick. “Fuck.”

Jensen just smirked to himself, pleased, before licking up Jared’s full length, teasing his tongue just under the crown. Jared sighed deeply, eyes sliding shut as he tried to focus on the feeling of Jensen’s soft, wet mouth exploring his sensitive skin.

Jensen gave head like he was trying to prove something. He was all desperation and determination, getting Jared’s cock as far down his throat as he could, swallowing hard and fast and leaving Jared a whimpering mess. He’d pull off, panting, cheeks flushed and red while he mouthed down to Jared’s balls, nuzzling and licking them and moaning for Jared to come, come on his face, in his mouth, and Jared would comply.

This was what Jared was prepping himself for when Jensen fell to his knees, but something was different. Jensen was being tentative and careful, his hands lightly skating up and down Jared’s thighs, tickling along his hips and ribs. Jared frowned. 

“S’wrong?” Jensen asked, full of intent, something flirty in his tone. Jared glared at him. 

“You’re not full of your usual, uh, enthusiasm,” Jared said, and Jensen just kissed the inside of his thighs.

“Mm, sorry,” Jensen mumbled against his skin. He took Jared’s cock in hand and started jerking him off, slowly. Jared grit his teeth in frustration. “I just don’t want you to come.”

Jared grunted, hips rolling forward, trying to get a quicker pace out of Jensen’s hand. “Why not? This some sort of payback for making you laugh on set today?”

“You ruined a good take,” Jensen complained patiently, “but no.” Jared noticed that Jensen’s hand was in his own jeans, rubbing himself off, and he whined with jealousy. Jensen grinned.

“C’mon, why are you torturing me?” Jared ran his fingers through Jensen’s short hair, curving down to rub that spot under his ear that he knew made Jensen go a little nuts. As expected, Jensen paused, letting out a short, hot breath while his eyes fluttered shut. “Don’t you want it? You look so hot with my cock in your mouth, Jensen,” he added, pitching his voice lower.

Jensen hummed in agreement, taking Jared between his lips again. Just when Jared was about to sigh in relief, Jensen pulled off, sliding up Jared’s body until they were face to face. Jared narrowed his eyes, but Jensen’s soft smile placated him into leaning forward to kiss him. He pulled him forward by his hips so he could press his cock against Jensen’s through the thin material of his boxers. 

“That’s better,” Jared mumbled into Jensen’s mouth, pressing his tongue in after the words, curving it around Jensen’s. They rutted against each other briefly before Jensen tore away, breathless. Jared groaned in frustration. “What now?”

“I don’t want to get off like this,” Jensen said, his fingers squeezing Jared’s hips. “I want you to fuck me.”

Jared’s heart stuttered a little as he tried to find words. They hadn't done that yet, and Jared had begun to wonder if they ever would. As much as he wanted to... “Uh. Here? In a closet?”

Jensen smiled, kissing Jared’s slack mouth as he slowly nodded. “Here. In a closet,” he repeated, rolling his hips against Jared’s. “I want you to bend me over and get that big cock inside me.” His voice was rumbling hot into Jared’s ear, punctuated with light kisses that made Jared shiver from head to toe. “Right here, where it’s hot, cramped, and anyone could hear us.”

“You kinky bastard,” Jared moaned appreciatively, pulling Jensen up to lightly bite his bottom lip. “I never knew you had it in you.”

“I’m tired of waiting,” Jensen sighed. “We’re always so busy. Blowjobs in the closet don’t cut it anymore. I want you.”

Jared slid his hands down Jensen’s back to grip his ass, reveling in Jensen’s soft gasp. “I want you too, Jensen,” he said quietly. “But that takes time, we need-”

“Already taken care of,” Jensen smirked, pushing his underwear down and guiding Jared’s hand along the crease of his ass, already slick and prepared. Jared tipped his head against Jensen’s, trying to calm his breathing while he rubbed his finger against Jensen’s entrance. 

"And for me?”

“Lube in my pocket,” Jensen mumbled.

“Fuck,” he swore, and Jensen just nodded, spreading his legs. Jared slipped two fingers inside, curling them against Jensen’s prostate and rubbing, smiling as Jensen ducked his head into Jared’s neck to muffle his quiet noises. 

Jared fingered him until Jensen was gripping the front of his t-shirt, eyes screwed shut tightly as he pushed down onto Jared’s hand. Jared mouthed across Jensen’s jaw to his mouth, kissing him lightly while he pulled his fingers out, swallowing Jensen’s moan. 

"Ready for me?" Jared asked quietly, taking the lube from Jensen’s jeans and drizzling it over his cock. He stroked himself a little, mostly for show. Jensen nodded. “Gonna make you feel so good, Jensen. Turn around and give me that tight ass.”

Jensen rolled his eyes but was smiling as they switched places. Jensen bent at the waist, gripping a shelf to brace himself while Jared rubbed his cock against Jensen’s hot skin. They made matching noises, making them both laugh breathlessly. He started to push in, brows furrowed in concentration, his hands spanning Jensen’s body. He tweaked a nipple, cupped his cock, kissed the back of his neck, anything to distract him from the initial burn.

Jensen was breathing hard, forehead pressing against his folded forearms as he took Jared’s dick. “Jared,” he sighed out, widening his stance. “Jesus, fuck, you feel good.”

"Yeah?" Jared said, thumbing along the place they were connected. Jensen jerked hard, gritting his teeth. “You like how that feels, Jensen?” He rolled his hips, starting to inch out, inch in, in tiny, soft thrusts. 

"Mm, yeah,” Jensen muttered, pushing back against Jared’s dick. “You can go harder.”

“Can I?” Jared grinned and gripped Jensen’s waist, dragging out and pushing in harder. Jensen made a noise and nodded, which said more. So, Jared gave him more. He started to thrust steadily, losing himself in Jensen’s tight heat, sweat breaking out on his forehead.

“Yeah, just like that,” Jensen murmured. Jared slid his hands down Jensen’s arms to curve around his hands, entangling their fingers while he fucked him. Jensen took his hand hard, swallowing down the loud sounds he wanted to make. Jared leaned over him, hips moving rhythmically while he pressed his lips to Jensen’s ear.

“Wish I could hear you loud,” he whispered. “Want to make you moan. Make you scream. Want to hear it, Jensen.” He sucked on the back of Jensen’s neck, nosing at the collar of his t-shirt.

He knew they made a sight, pants pooled at their feet, shirts rucked up and damp with sweat while Jared moved fast, hard, his hands never resting in their light exploration of Jensen’s skin. He finally encircled Jensen’s hard dick, stroking him fast, earning the cut-off noises that hovered in his throat.

“You’re so fuckin’ wet,” he praised, rubbing his fingers against the dripping head of Jensen’s cock. “Slut.”

Jensen laughed and pushed back hard to meet Jared’s thrusts, turning his head to meet his friend’s eyes. They were hazy and blown, slowly blinking as Jared fucked into him. The sight was almost too much. Jared grunted and shoved Jensen’s hand down to his erection, letting him touch himself while Jared focused on thrusting.

“Shit,” Jensen cursed, stroking himself fast. “Yeah, Jared, fuck me.”

“Am,” Jared panted. “Goddamn, you’re tight.” Every push in was velvety and hot and tight and Jared knew he wasn’t going to last much longer at all. Not when he glanced down and saw the way his cock disappeared into Jensen’s body, his pink rim dragging along the sensitive skin. Jared rolled his hips languidly, entranced by the sight and feel of Jensen around him. 

"Shhh," Jensen admonished, and Jared realized belatedly he was making increasingly loud groans. He bit down on his bottom lip in a vain attempt to stifle his sounds, but they kept slipping out of their own volition. 

“Sorry.” Jared wasn’t all that sorry, to be sure, but he knew they couldn’t be caught. He tried to keep it down as his orgasm rapidly approached, making his vision darken at the edges. Jensen squeezed around him, sharp little gasps punctuating Jared's thrusts. “You’re gonna make me come.”

“Yeah,” Jensen said, voice breathless and wrecked. “Come on me.” 

“Someday I’m gonna come deep inside you,” Jared said quietly, hips snapping forward as he pictured it, “fill you up- fuck, oh-” His breath caught as heat washed over him, blood roaring in his ears. Jensen was moaning encouragingly and that was it. 

Jared quickly pulled out as he came, striping up Jensen’s lower back and listening closely to the slapslap noise of Jensen jerking off. He fell weakly to his knees, tonguing against the soiled skin and licking up the evidence, dragging his mouth down lower to press lightly against the hot skin of his hole. Jensen made a noise that was sure to be heard outside of the door and came hard, body seizing and shivering.

Jared straightened up and turned Jensen around, pressing them chest-to-chest while he kissed Jensen’s mouth, dirty and deep, Jensen slack in his arms. Eventually he got with the program and started kissing back, breathing hard. 

"We're going to do that again," he sighed, wiping his hand on a rag hanging off the shelf. Jared helped him pull his pants up, kissing at his neck while he buttoned them up. 

“Preferably somewhere I can hear you better,” Jared teased. Jensen was bright red.

“You don’t think anyone heard that, do you?” It was clear he was embarrassed, even if he didn’t want Jared to know that. 

“I hope so,” he said, pulling up his own pants and letting Jensen straighten his hair. “It’s a travesty keeping that voice on lockdown.” Jensen just scoffed and turned to leave, but Jared pulled him back into an embrace, kissing the side of his mouth. 

“What?” Jensen complained with no real weight behind it, tilting his head to give Jared better access.

“I mean it,” Jared said earnestly. “I want to get you in a bed. I could spend hours taking you apart. No more quickies.” 

“Okay,” Jensen said, maybe gently dazed. Jared was proud to be the one to put that look on his face. 

“Good, glad we agree.” 

Jensen smiled, resting his hands on Jared's hips. "And then maybe I can return the favor.”

Jared made a face as he ran a hand through Jensen’s hair affectionately, shaking his head. “Yeah, no way.”

With a smirk, Jensen reached around and squeezed Jared’s ass, pursing his lips. “We’ll see.” 

Jared stared at him. "'We'll see'? What’s that supposed to mean? Hey!” But Jensen had turned to escape the closet, leaving Jared to wait the allotted five minutes before following him. He sighed, leaning back against the shelf Jensen had been gripping, and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> For [jaredstreasuretrail](http://jaredstreasuretrail.tumblr.com/). Happy birthday!
> 
> [Join me on tumblr!](http://dandelionwhiskey.tumblr.com/)


End file.
